


【JOJO】草马

by AlessaRK9800



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessaRK9800/pseuds/AlessaRK9800
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	【JOJO】草马

迪亚哥·布兰度，英国赛马界一颗冉冉升起的新星。  
他长相俊美，身材高大结实，年轻漂亮的丰沛在他身上展现得淋漓尽致。

然而在上流社会，有这么一个大家心照不宣的秘密：  
这位不到20岁就出来打拼的小伙子，是你的秘密情人。

在上流社会中，夫人小姐与赛马手苟合的情况并不罕见，甚至茶话会中大家都会彼此交谈目前的情人或以后的目标，是为了八卦，为了打发时间，也是为了敲山震虎。  
毕竟在贵妇人的日常中，去赛马场挖掘帅气年轻的赛马手是一大乐趣。  
对于赛马手来说，背后有那么一两个投资人是很重要的：赛马可不是一项平民运动。

你喜欢迪亚哥·布兰度俊美年轻的肉体，他喜欢你为他一掷千金的豪爽。  
你和其他贵妇人相比的优点是：家中独女，家财万贯。  
不少昏了头的赛马手削尖了脑袋想要往你身边钻，想要继承你的万贯家产一步登天。

尽管他曾被贵族收养，那又怎样？  
他并不是贵族。遗嘱上可没有他的位置。

说到这里你不得不承认，迪亚哥·布兰度虽然年轻青涩，但确实聪明……甚至让你在最开始包养他时，让他不卑不亢地和你相处了一段时间。  
但如果他认为能够一直这样和你“势均力敌”地吃定你的话，那他未免太天真：不过短短几周，你就把他玩弄在股掌中。  
毕竟有奶便是娘，你永远是占主动的一方，而且你在上流社会的圈子中是出了名的记仇——迪亚哥·布兰度如果因为自己可笑的自尊而和你断绝关系，那么他在英国赛马场是呆不下去的，也没有一个有钱人愿意接纳他作自己的情人。

在这种平民面前，还是在你为他置办的房子里，你可不需要维持自己在公众场合时温柔大方。

“迪亚哥，”你叫他的名，“今天我们来玩骑马吧？”  
“好。”迪亚哥·布兰度顺从地回答着。他没有回绝的余地。

他应声走到床边，正准备躺下时你制止道：“谁让你躺下了？”  
“您不是说想骑马……不是骑乘位吗？”  
“哼……居然敢揣测饲主的心理了吗？给我过来，趴在地上。”

你一脸严肃地说了让他难以置信的话。

“啊……？”  
“快点。还是说，你想拒绝？”  
“……不是的。”

他顺从地，四肢着地地趴在地上。  
至今为止饱受过各种你的羞辱的他，还是第一次被你真正意义上地“职业羞辱”。  
他忍耐地绷紧了身体。

“您是打算做什么？”

你缓缓地移步走到他的身边，在他不可置信的眼神中跨坐在四肢着地的他的身上。  
“不许说我重。”  
“不……怎么会呢。您很轻。”

“好了。别磨蹭了。如果你是个好马，就给我快点走。”  
你毫不留情地扬手打向他的屁股，屈辱的疼痛令他身体一僵。你穿着皮靴点起脚尖蹭着他大腿内侧，不断地蹭着。

“唔……”  
受到屁股上干涩的拍打的驱使，他开始在屋内爬行着。  
虽然你一下又一下地打着，但是对于他来说并不算很痛，只不过是内心受到侮辱而已。

“嗯？你自己骑的马是这么慢的吗？好好爬！驾！”  
你拍打着他的屁股，鞋底戳着他的肉棒和大腿内侧。  
受到刺激的他下意识地绷紧了身体，粗喘着气，但却是故意地放慢着爬着。

……哦？可笑的自尊。

你的手掌拍打着他下贱的屁股，居高临下地命令道：“不听主人的话吗？驾！”  
“……是，小姐。”  
“叫我主人！”  
你用尖锐却又甜美的声线抽打着他。

“快点！”  
你不再打他的屁股，而是伸手绕到自己的身后，摸向他两腿中间的蛋蛋。

“啊……啊、啊啊……”  
在突然而来的刺激下，迪亚哥·布兰度支持不住手臂，腰身下塌，你一个不稳跌倒在一边。

“……故意把我摔下马吗？”  
“不、不是的……”

他紧皱着眉头，做出哀求的表情，但眼睛里却是能够把人吞噬的愤怒的火焰。

“不愧是我看中的马儿。够烈，我喜欢……让我更想驯服你。”  
你像是确认他身体的诚实一般，温柔地伸手抚向他的两腿之间，吐出嘲讽的气息——精神与肉体的背反，这样压榨而来的快感更为屈辱但强烈吧。

你优雅地笑着，走向书桌旁，坐了上去，用眼神俯视着他。

“过来，迪亚哥。让我满足的话，就给你奖励。”  
“……！”

话音刚落，他的嘴角扬起了弧度，调整了下自己的表情便拥住了你。

“让我想想……为你建立信托基金如何？”  
正好有一笔钱需要洗，那就借花献佛了。

“小姐！……主人、主人……”

他贪婪的眼睛眯起，品味着吮吸着你的双唇。  
花瓣一样的嘴唇，甜蜜的舌，贝壳般的牙齿……  
他是称得上做你的情人的极品。

“嗯、嗯……”  
“啊，主人……啊……”

他带着物质欲望的吻绵长而强烈，你大口喘气。

“呼啊……做得不错……接下来，狠狠地对待我，听懂了吗？”  
“嗯……”

收到命令的他随即将脸埋进浑圆乳房之中。他深深地呼吸着飘散着上流社会的大小姐独有的甜美芳香。  
那是一种他最爱的官能刺激。  
他从不上下等女人。

像是释放着自己受到屈辱的怒气，他施虐般地胡乱揉搓着你的乳房，忘情地吮吸着雪白乳房上的乳头。

“嗯……呼……”  
“哈啊……干得不错……啊……太用力了……！”  
“啊，是我的……都是我的……主人……”

他大声地吮吸着啃咬着你的乳头，舌头不断地施压挑逗。  
你一边喘息着一边不耐烦地扭着腰，他得到示意，卷起你的裙子，将已经被薄汗浸湿的大腿架在他劲腰上。

“啊！啊！那样做的话……啊……”  
你的内裤被他扯烂，淫乱硬挺的男根坚挺地滑过你的花瓣，龟头被你的花蜜弄得亮晶晶的。

“哈啊……主人，您不是要驯马吗？……我这里就像马的那样垂着呢。”  
“啊……哈、你这马儿，我……啊……”

虽然想说出训诫他的话语，但你终究还是无法抑制住自己的喘息。  
每每感受到他的滚烫的分身擦过你融化般的蜜穴口，你都因差点压抑不住自己的急切求换的欲望而陷入大脑空白。

“哈啊……还不进来吗……”  
“不行啊主人。马儿没有被驯服，怎么会主动让您骑呢？”

他的绯红的脸上充满了施虐般的情欲，戏谑地盯着你。  
手指爱抚着你的穴口，咕啾咕啾的水声刺激着你的听觉。

理性已经接近崩溃的边缘。  
面对迪亚哥·布兰度那样令人懊恼的戏弄，你只有喘息着，任由皮肤下翻滚着欲望。

“说吧。为了不让您疯掉，只要您求我，我就满足您。”  
“好……放过我吧，别再欺负我了……拜托你……”

“……真是糟糕的驯马者啊。”  
他捏着你的脸颊，逼迫你向上看着他。  
他蓝绿色的眼睛盯着你的眼眸，花瓣一样的嘴唇吐出气息：  
“但是真是美丽啊……美丽的东西内里都是丑陋腐烂的。”

他托起你的腿，不等你回话便一口气贯穿了你早已湿得乱七八糟的花穴。

“喂、啊……呜！”  
“啊……”

他全身剧烈地摆动着。  
那种难以描述的挤压感和湿润感，混合着滚烫的内壁，让他的腰无法停止抽送。

“啊，主人……”  
“嗯，啊……好深……啊啊！”  
“主人，您真是……哈啊、淫乱啊……感受得到您的淫水不断地流出来吗？哈哈……舒服吗？高潮了吗？”

他把你抱在自己腰上，让你自己的重量往下压，而后他再往上撞击。  
在比其他姿势更加深入的结合中，丰富的快感蜂拥而上。

他的龟头仿佛是被手掌包围住一样，他不由自主地也将自己陷入这肉欲之中。

强烈的撞击让你的额发被汗浸湿，翻着眼睛大口喘息着。

“啊……啊啊……会被撞坏的……迪亚哥……”  
“主人……您很有感觉吧？里面紧紧地……哈啊……咬住我……驯马师居然被马侵犯……哈哈……”

他抽送着腰杆，贪婪地吮吸着你的乳头。

“啊……嗯！那样吸的话……”  
“嗯啊……真厉害……乳头被吸的话，里面就会吸紧……啊啊、嗯……”

他吮吸着你的乳头一边疯狂地突刺着，你的眼中早就充满了情欲的泪水。

咕啾、咕啾……  
疯狂的交合声从两人的下体中传来，野合出了白沫。

“呀啊！啊啊……迪亚哥，我快要、快要……”  
不自觉地发出高昂的鸣叫，像是想要逃离般往后移动，可是他拉住你的腰，猛地一插。

“哈啊、啊……请吧，淫乱的……驯马师……”

接连到达高潮的你，内壁紧紧地裹住迪亚哥·布兰度的阴茎，一收一缩地翻涌出大量的花蜜，濡湿了他的皮裤和自己的裙摆。

被汗水打湿的二人并没有因此停下。  
他继续狂乱地摆动着自己的腰，赛马手的体力一夜多次并不是问题。  
仍旧沉浸在高潮的余韵中的你承受着他猛烈的撞击，脸颊绯红，声音柔媚。  
恍惚的神情刺激着他的感官。

是的，是的。只要搞定了你们这些愚蠢的有钱女人，他就可以过上自己想要的生活。  
他离不开你的钱和地位。  
他离不开。

“啊，啊，啊……哈……主人……小姐……我爱你，我爱你……”

虐待他那又怎样，他要想办法让你离不开他。  
作为情夫的他最简单的方法就是，满足你的要求并且给你疯狂的愉悦。  
他作为一等一的赛马手，体力、容貌，他都很有自信。

即使作为情欲的工具，只要能达到目的，那也无所谓。

“啊啊，我也、快要去了……主人……可以吗？让我射进您里面吧……让我填满您！”  
不如就这样把你搞怀孕吧，怀孕了就离不开他了吧……  
肉欲天堂中，脑袋发烧的他想到。

“啊……可以……来吧……”  
“啊，可以吗……哈啊、啊啊……要射了……小姐、小姐……哈……我爱你……”

他不停地激烈突刺着，火烧般的脸颊上不断流淌着汗液，他扭动着腰肢。

“呀啊、啊……这样我……又要去了……哈啊……”  
“啊、一起吧……小姐……一起去吧……让我爱你……啊、啊啊！”

他在你的深处释放出了粘稠的液体，绵长地射精着。  
快感让你视野白茫茫的一片，大脑什么都想不出来，身体就这么轻飘飘地躺在他的臂弯里。

啊啊……愚蠢、可悲的人啊。

他抱着你，餍足地亲吻着你的双唇。  
他以为他这样足够让你挂念于他。

“小姐……我爱你……”  
他心机地呢喃着，像是情爱后不由自主的失语。

他知道这是说给你听的谎言，你也知道。

“干得不错，马儿。你会得到你有的奖励的。”  
你奖励地在他唇上一点。  
他立刻装出惊喜满足的表情，颤抖着双唇说：“不……只要您一直在我身边，就是最大的奖励了。”

你知道他在说谎。

“呵呵……好啊。”  
你也予以谎言回应。

一旦你失去兴趣后，他又能去哪里呢？  
在你失去兴趣时，恶劣的你一定会让他在英国身败名裂的吧。  
到时候，有哪个女人会要他呢？  
和他一样身败名裂的女人……？不，那种女人只会落得个一穷二白的下场，还不如老年有钱寡妇对他而言更有吸引力。

你们亲吻着，身影像是情侣一样依偎在一起。

“小姐……我们再来一次吧？”  
他铆足了劲地取悦着你。

……看来在短时间内你是不会对他失去兴趣的呢。


End file.
